Umberto Eco
Eagles është një rok bend amerikan formuar në Los Angeles, California gjatë fillimit të viteve 1970. Grupi zgjodhi emrin Eagles si një dremitje të The Byrds (si anëtar themelues Bernie Leadon kishin qenë në Dillard & Clark me ish Byrds këngëtarja Gene Clark dhe The flying Burrito Brothers me ish Byrds Gram Parsons, Chris Hillman, dhe Michael Clarke). Komedian Steve Martin regjistrimet në autobiografinë e tij,Born Standing Up '', për Frei ishte shumë i veçantë emri ''Eagles dhe jo The Eagles. Me pesë 1# të veçanata dhe dhe gjashtë 1# albume , grupi i Eagles qenë një nga grupet (artistët) më të suksesshëm të dekadës. Në fund të shekullit të 20, dy prej albumeve të tyre , Eagles: Their Greatest Hits 1971–1975 dhe Hotel California '' , renditet në mesin e 10# albume më të shitur sipas Recording Industry Association of America. Albumi më tepër i shitur i studios ''Hotel California është vlerësuar si abumi i 37# në listën e revistës Rolling Stone një list e pëbërë prej 500 albume the 500 greatest albums of all time, dhe banda u rendit #75 në revistat e vitit 2004 , lista e 100 artistëve më të mirë të gjithë kohës .Ata gjithashtu kanë shitjet më të mira të albumeve në SHBA deri tani me Eagles: Their Greatest Hits 1971–1975 . Eagles u nda në 1980, por u ribashkua në vitin 1994 për Hell Freezes Over, një përzierje e gjallë dhe drejtimi i ri i studios. Në 2007 Eagles lëshuan Long Road out of Eden, albumin e tyre të parë të plot të sdudios në 28 vite. Anëtarët e grupit Diskografia Çmimet * The Eagles kanë fituar gjashtë çmime Grammy : ** (1975) Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Duo, Group or Chorus: "Lyin' Eyes" ** (1977) Record of the Year: "Hotel California" (kënga) ** (1977) Best Arrangement for Voices: "New Kid in Town" ** (1979) Best Rock Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group: "Heartache Tonight" ** (2008) Best Country Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals: ""How Long" ** (2009) Best Pop Instrumental Performance: "I Dreamed There Was No War" * Grupi u vendos në muzeun Rock and Roll Hall of Fame më 1998. * Më 7 dhjetor,1999 , Recording Industry of America e nderoj grupin me ”Best Selling Album of the Century”(albumi më i mirë i shitur i shekullit) për Their Greatest Hits (1971–1975). * The Eagles ishin vendosur në Vocal Group Hall of Fame në vitin 2001. * Grupi u rëndit në vendin e 34 në CMT's 40 Greatest Men of Country Music në vitin 2003. Ato ishin një prej katër artistëve që ishin duo(dy artist) ose grup në listën e mbas grupit Alabama në vendin njëmbëdhjetë, Flatt & Scruggs në vendin e 24, dhe Brooks & Dunn në vendin e 25. Referencat Lidhje të jashtme * Eagles Faqja zyrtare * * Don Henley Faqja zyrtare * Bernie Leadon Faqja zyrtare * Timothy B. Schmit Faqja zyrtare * Joe Walsh Faqja zyrtare Kategoria:Grupe muzike Kategoria:Rock muzikantë Kategoria:Grupe muzike rock Kategoria:Grupe muzike amerikane bg:Ийгълс bn:ঈগ্‌ল্‌স cs:Eagles da:The Eagles de:Eagles en:Eagles eo:Eagles es:Eagles fa:ایگلز fi:Eagles fr:Eagles gl:Eagles he:הנשרים hr:Eagles hu:Eagles it:Eagles ja:イーグルス ka:იგლსი ko:이글스 nl:Eagles no:Eagles pl:Eagles pt:Eagles ru:Eagles simple:The Eagles sk:The Eagles sv:Eagles th:ดิ อีเกิลส์ tr:Eagles uk:Eagles vi:Eagles zh:老鹰乐队